Memoirs of the Future
by SerasKit
Summary: Changing, spinning, evolving, nothing was the same. Ginny and Draco can see the future spiraling towards them and they know they might not survive.
1. For the Best

_It takes more time than I've ever had  
drains the life from me  
makes me want to forget  
as young as I was, I felt older back then._

Draco sat at his desk alone. Everyone had gone down to the Halloween festivities, but he just didn't feel like mingling around all of the cheerful people. He would make himself move soon, or Ginny would come searching for him.

Ginny...his weakness. Being with her made him grow up, see his errors. He had been spoiled, selfish and sheltered from what had been going around him. Now, that was all gone, and he saw the reality, the death, the insanity forming around them all. How he longed to forget what he had realized, but that would mean forgetting all of the good things that learned.

He was no longer alone.

He had people that cared for him, looked after him, even loved him. Even though he had all of that, it made him feel weary to the bones, because he now knew what was ahead of them.

_More disciplined, stronger and certain  
but I was scared to death of eternity  
I was saved by grace  
but destroyed by naivety_.

His naivety had clouded him, and had almost been his undoing. In truth, he was scared of what was out there in the big-bad world, and was grateful for his parents for sheltering him for so long from the wars occurring.

But no more. Now, it was for the best that he knew his own mind, knew his own path. He had been saved by a red-haired angel. An angel of mercy and grace, who stood for everything that was stable and right in his life. So he would fight. And he would win, no matter the cost.

Draco glanced out the window and saw the first fleeting flakes of snow trying to survive outside the castle. The whole grounds would soon be coated, and everyone would be outside on their breaks throwing snowballs at each other and wrestling in the snow.

He smiled as he imagined Ginny and himself rolling in the white paradise, sheltered from everyone and everything around them. Dreams were something that kept him going, a fleeting sense of security that held him back from insanity.

_And I lied to myself  
and said it was for the best  
so now faith is replaced with a logic so cold  
I've disregarded what I was_.

He was no longer even close to the person he once was. He had lied to himself for so long that everyone was his enemy, and all he could rely on was himself. To the eyes of many, life would have seemed colder now that he now knew what real life was. Indeed, it was bittersweet, but it was better to havea spirit that was truly alive, than slowly withering away and dying.It was for the best, and he would never dispute that fact.

Draco got up and turned to leave the room, grabbing a necklace out of a box and putting it around his neck, hiding it under his robes and clothing. He also pulled a small gold ring with a single moonstone out, and slipped into his pocket, it was time.

_Now that I'm older  
and I know much more than I did back then  
but the more I learn  
the more I can't understand  
and I've become content with this life that I lead_.

Everything was falling into place. As Draco meandered down the long halls leading to the Great Hall, he ran the ring along his fingers, reveling in it's calming capacity. It was for Ginny, because he had this pithy little hope that it would allow her to always keep a piece of him with her.

His heart quickened as he reached the doors. It was always like this with her. Her thought of her never ceased to make him fall for her all over again. So much has changed...he was barely even the person he was before. When he was with her at least.

He didn't see her right away when he entered, so he glanced over the room with a sneer, seeking out the sight of her bright hair and her sparkling smile. Catching a glance of her twirling around the floor in the arms of another boy made his heart stop, and catch again when she saw him and broke away, smiling and started towards him.

_Where I drink to much and don't believe in much of anything  
and I lie to myself  
and say "it's for the best."  
we're moving forward, but holding ourselves back  
and we're waiting on something that will never come_

He caught her in his arms and led her outside into the shade of the castle. Placing one hand on her cheek, he pulled the ring out and placed it on her right hand. A promise, to be there no matter what happened, no matter what the future held for them. Waiting for the final battle to find them, to tear them apart. But at least for now, they had forever.


	2. Little Girl

_Steal me, take me I am more than this  
Cause I'm feeling terrified it's obvious  
So I look into your eyes and all you see is  
Breakdown coming on to me  
As I wonder just how you want me to be  
Heal me, take me I am more then this  
'Cause I feel so scarred in my self confidence_

Her hair whipped around her face as she stood in the middle of the field, staring up at the quickly clouding sky. A storm was coming, and she welcomed it with the same pleasure as she would a lover's embrace.

Many times Ginny had wished that she could be glamorous, beautiful, her red hair full of curls and seduction instead of fly-aways and the pigtails that her mother had pushed on her as a child. She was growing up, and nobody seemed to notice it the way she wanted it to be noticed.

Of course her mother was constantly murmuring the appropriate, "Oh dear, you are going to be quite a wife for some man someday. You'll be the homemaker and your life is going to be so nice and stable once all of this rubbish is over with. Once you find a nice young man to take care of you..."

Ginny didn't want stability and a 'nice young man to take care of her'. She had always wanted adventure and passion. Fast-paced heady rose scented nights followed by days filled with enchantment. To the world she was just the 'young girl Weasley', but she was growing up.

No one knew how frustrating it was to be thought of a little annoyance to be pushed into a corner and forgotten as if she was of no importance to the good of the world. No one ever told her anything that she desperately needed to know. They said it was for her own health.

Then why did it feel like she was slowly dying?

Her face raised to the sky as the first drops fell from the laden clouds, spearing silver when the lightning slashed through the sky. Her mother was most certainly worrying, but at the moment Ginny just didn't care. She needed this affirmation of life, the power that revolved around them all in nature, air, earth and wind.

It felt like she had shattered and pieces of her had died when Tom Riddle had taken her into the chamber. Though her body had slowly healed and regained it's strength, the rest of her was slowly fighting to pull back together. They said that that foul memory had died that night. But in her he was still alive.

Her family didn't understand. How could they possibly? It seemed as if once that time was over, it had been forgotten by all. The one time the cruel world had actually focused on her, was gone.

The wind picked up and flung the blue dress that her mother had made for her around her body as it slowly became stained from the pelting water hitting her at ever angle. Lightning struck at the edge of the woods and the ground shook at its defiance. Another hit a little ways away from the first and a small light giving fire caught for a moment, then was extinguished by the driving rain. It was as if the weather had sensed her restlessness and was answering with an internal storm of it's own. Lightning flashed once again, splitting a tree twenty feet away from where Ginny stood and she felt like screaming in response, screaming for everything that was happening, did happen, was going to happen that she couldn't do a damn thing about.

Feeling helpless was something that she was used to. But no more. No one was going to walk over her and tell her what to do. It was her life, and she wasn't going to be silent. She was going to fight. Ginny lifted her hands up into the air and let out a scream that could be heard to the heavens, or at least to the edge of the forest. Of course she didn't want to worry her parents...

A wry smile passed over her face as she lowered her arms. She should just run away, have no one to worry about but herself. The smile broadened, because she sounded much like Draco when she thought that way. He was constantly saying that he wasn't used to caring about anyone but himself. She was the opposite, some days it seemed that she cared about everyone else, and never for herself the way she should.

Sinking to the ground she wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head upon them. So many thoughts in such a short time exhausted a person. The air was full of power and she could feel it crackling around her as the sky slowly cleared and the stars shone above her head. The release of power had slowed to an insane calm, revolving around her like a gently wind.

"I know what I have to do," she said aloud to the silence as she fingered the ring that Draco had given her the fall before and wondered how what her mother would think when she found out that she wasn't in love with the nice young man that she had always hoped for.

Standing up, she turned her back on the soaked field, slowly walking towards the quiet path in the forest that led to The Burrow.

"It's home, my home. It took me a while to find out who I am and where I belong, but I'm no longer someone's pawn. And now I'm going to make everyone see that I'm not a little girl."


	3. Game of Immortals

"Ginevra..." 

He had lain here in this cell for so long, that he couldn't even remember the last time he saw her beautiful face. He had expected this: his father's wrath and his imminent death, but he just wished he could see her again, at least for one last time. Last time...

"Oh gods, Ginny..."

As prepared as he thought he was, there were still so many things that he regretted. So many moments what he wished he had cherished more. His face painfully moved into a smirk as the blood drying there flaked off.

"I wish I could have beat Potter at Quidditch one bloody last time..."

Coughs racked his body as he held his chest tightly as the pain pierced through him. Broken ribs...if ___they_ didn't kill him soon, that would. Draco just wished it would be quick. But he knew his father and he would make him suffer for every time he had disobeyed him. And in the last year...that had been quite a bit.  
_  
_Just a little light showed through the cracks in the ceiling. Not enough to take strength and comfort in, but just enough to see the hellhole where he was trapped. Of course his father wouldn't have put him in a palace. He wanted him to suffer.  
_  
_Draco shook his head, "He's not my father. He's...he's...just Voldemort's pawn in this game of immortals. One will die in the end and it won't be Harry. Then he," his lips twisted cruelly, "will die with him. And then I will see him in hell."  
_  
_Struggling to stand up, his body leaned against the wall as the pain overtook him again. Fighting against tears, he moved into the fleeting moonlight. Something to grasp on, he needed a memory, a happy memory, just something.

Ginny...they had had such a short time together, but he could truthfully say that it was the happiest of his pitiful existence. Her smile had lit up his days and her laughter was beautiful music, soothing his worries and driving away his fears.  
_  
_"Oh gods, what will they do to her..."  
_  
_His father knew. Of course he knew. He knew everything and anything that he wasn't supposed to. He had known when he was five and he had played with the little muggle boy across the fields. Two days later they had been gone, their home destroyed.  
_  
_Lucius Malfoy's son would not play with a muggle.  
_  
_The tears fell again.  
_  
_He normally wasn't this weak.

Hell, what was he saying.

He was going to die. He deserved a few tears.

The door creaked open and a gaunt face looked out at him.

"He wants to see you."  
_  
_Draco stared stonily at the old man, showing no pain, none of that weakness that was coursing through his veins.

"Not going to dignify me with an answer, are ye?" A cackling laugh bubbled from his mouth as the crouched figure scuttled over and pulled Draco away from the wall, "Follow me, young Master Malfoy."  
_  
_The world spun around him as he was forced to move.

Lucius was waiting outside of the tower, he never really did have that much patience when it came to handing out pain, or death, for that matter.

"My son. My weak, pitiful, disgrace of a son...you betrayed me, didn't you? With those...Weasley's," he spat out the word as if it were a vile and rotten candy, "I know you've been with their young daughter. Pity I can't get to her. I would love to see the look on your face as I killed her before you..."  
_  
_Draco struggled against the arms of his father's servant, "You will not get her, father."

"We will kill them all. All that fight against Our Lord. Beginning with...you."  
_  
_"I wish I could be the one to kill you, Father. I guess I just have to leave that up to Harry."

"And I wish I could be the one to kill you, Son. But I have...other...matters to attend to," Lucius turned and glided away with a swirl of his robes.  
_  
__He doesn't even have the decency to kill me himself..._

It seemed like the night was enclosing him and he didn't even notice when his arm were freed from the enclosing grasp. The moonlight was covered by the clouds as the old man turned away.

Hope flared for one single instant, then was killed with a single breath.

The cackling voice came to him again, "Had to get me wand, mah boy..."  
_  
_He could see the old man advancing on him with his wand raised. Draco closed his eyes and fell to his knees as immense pain radiated from his chest.

Just get it over with...  
_  
_Ginny...

He swore he could hear her voice, but he knew it was just an illusion. He was going to die here, in the dark of the home he had grown up in.  
_  
__Draco..._

There it was again. He wished that it would just be over. No more torture, please, no more pain_. __Draco..._

Go away!  
_  
__Oh god, Draco...darling...please still be alive..._

Something wet fell on his face...tears? No...no one is here. He was dead.

Warm arms entangled around his body softly and numerous voices rumbled in his ears.

Harry? Hermione?  
_  
_"It's over, Draco...we're here.." As Draco opened his eyes, they met the warm chocolate ones of Ginny, "We came. We weren't going to let you die."

Harry peered over Ginny's shoulder and smiled slightly, "You look pretty rough. Almost like after a quidditch game against Gryffindor."  
_  
_Draco coughed, "No...more like you, Potter. After a game against us."

"Good to see you still have a sense of humor, Malfoy."

"My...my... him, where did he go?" Draco struggled to sit up and winced as pain arced through his chest again.  
_  
_Ginny's eyes hardened, "He's dead."

"Dead?"

"Daddy...your..he...tried to kill Daddy. So he fought back. Lucius is dead, Draco."  
_  
_Letting out a sigh that had seemed to be trapped forever, he finally allowed his eyes to flutter closed, "I wanted to kill him..."


End file.
